Question: If $3a + 4b + 9c = 6$, what is $-16b - 12a - 36c$ ?
Answer: $= -12a - 16b - 36c$ $= (-4) \cdot (3a + 4b + 9c) $ $= (-4) \cdot (6) $ $= -24$